lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Aleyn Estermont
Aleyn Estermont is the daughter of Aemon, and Melissa Estermont making her a member of House Estermont. Aleyn Estermont has two siblings in the form of Gregory Estermont of whome is the heir to House Estermont and is very influencial within the house due to his abilities, and Adelinde would become the source of obsession for Trevor Baratheon and has several children by him despite the conflict between their fathers leaving them unable to marry. Aleyn Estermont is married to Davin Plaup of whome she married when she was fifteen. With Davin Plaup she has one child in the form of Tavin Estermont. Aleyn Estermont would grow up in a happy household that was always the center of intrigue in Drinlin due to the leadership of her father. Because of this Aleyn would become quite adept in the political intrigue that is one of the defining parts of Drinlin. As she grew up she grew close to Davin Plaup of whome was one of the sons of House Plaup of which was a house that was one of the main centers of the resistence in Drinlin. Both sets of familes attempted to make their child not see the other but this only pushed the two star struck lovers further into eachother's arms. It would be at sixteen that the two would become married and when his parents refused to accept the marriage Davin would take on the Estermont name thus betraying his former House Plaup. Aleyn Estermont would remain behind in Drinlin during the Invasion of Westbridge and it was in this position that she would lead the available forces of her family southward on the command of Jon Snow into the Rhuthian Civil War where they would fight in the battles there. History Early History Aleyn Estermont would grow up in a happy household that was always the center of intrigue in Drinlin due to the leadership of her father. Because of this Aleyn would become quite adept in the political intrigue that is one of the defining parts of Drinlin. As she grew up she grew close to Davin Plaup of whome was one of the sons of House Plaup of which was a house that was one of the main centers of the resistence in Drinlin. Both sets of familes attempted to make their child not see the other but this only pushed the two star struck lovers further into eachother's arms. Davin Plaup Davin Plaup and Aleyn Estermont upon their first meeting would have some pretty undeniable chemistry and it was this chemistry even at such an early age that drove them together despite the obstacles. When Aleyn first met Davin he was involved inside a circle of friends that mainly included the noble children of his houses loyal banner houses, which meant that nearly all of his friends would have nothing to do with Aleyn Estermont. At first their relationship was simply physical on the surface but in the silence of their lovemaking they would whisper truths to eachother that they had never told anyone else before. As she continued to remain around him, Davin's friends demanded reasons about why he would be with someone like her, and he lied to them about the reasonings which placated his friends for a time. It was her discovery of these lies that would nearly lead to their end, but they were saved after Cara Vune would tell her about how much Davin actually loved her, and after a time of being apart they came back together. Marriage It would be at sixteen that the two would become married and when his parents refused to accept the marriage Davin would take on the Estermont name thus betraying his former House Plaup. Growth Family Members Aemon Estermont - Father Melissa Estermont - Mother Gregory Estermont - Brother Davin Estermont - Husband Tavin Estermont - Son Relationships Davin Plaup See Also : Davin Plaup "He was the boy I was never supposed to meet. He was the boy that I knew eventually was going to try and kill me, or at the very least someone from my family. All that went out the window the first time I saw him, and in that moment realized how much I didn't know about him." -Aleyn Estermont Davin Plaup and Aleyn Estermont upon their first meeting would have some pretty undeniable chemistry and it was this chemistry even at such an early age that drove them together despite the obstacles. When Aleyn first met Davin he was involved inside a circle of friends that mainly included the noble children of his houses loyal banner houses, which meant that nearly all of his friends would have nothing to do with Aleyn Estermont. At first their relationship was simply physical on the surface but in the silence of their lovemaking they would whisper truths to eachother that they had never told anyone else before. As she continued to remain around him, Davin's friends demanded reasons about why he would be with someone like her, and he lied to them about the reasonings which placated his friends for a time. It was her discovery of these lies that would nearly lead to their end, but they were saved after Cara Vune would tell her about how much Davin actually loved her, and after a time of being apart they came back together. Cara Vune See Also : Cara Vune "She did the bravest thing I've ever seen when she betrayed her friends, and family by telling me the truth about Davin and for that I will always be in her debt." -Aleyn Estermont Cara Vune and Aleyn Estermont became best friends as Aleyn became embroiled in the friendship circles of her lover Davin Plaup. Through this she would come to meet the members of House Vune of whome were a banner house of House Plaup. Cara and Aleyn would come to bond over their shared interests in fighting, and since both had never been given the chance before their meeting to even express and interest in this their relationship grew quickly. Cara Vune would be responsible for the rebuilding of the broken relationship between Aleyn, and Davin after rumors had gotten to Aleyn and created a rift between the two of them. When Aleyn married Davin Plaup Cara Vune was her maid of honor showing the entire world how important their friendship was to her. Caryl Estermont See Also : Caryl Estermont Category:House Estermont Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Lucerne